


got stars in my eyes

by chininiris



Series: shuann week 2020 [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity, Post-Canon, Tanabata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chininiris/pseuds/chininiris
Summary: day 6: festival / holidayAnn’s bright eyes reflect the streetlights, opened wide as she looks at him, affection and love visible in endless blue pools that swirl with the warm yellow glow from the lamps. Her lips are still sticky and red from the sweet she had earlier, and he’s already tasted it straight from her mouth.He leans down again for another taste, smiling as she rises up on her toes to meet him halfway, her soft and delicate hands tangling in the grey shirt he wears. His fingers squeeze her waist appreciatively as she parts her lips for him, and he tastes sugar and strawberry on her tongue as his own slips into her mouth. It’s wonderful, it’s sweet; it’s her.They part for air and he rests his forehead with hers, her breath fanning his lips and her fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. When she tugs on a lock and he shivers, she grins mischievously before repeating it.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Series: shuann week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693129
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Shuann Week 2020





	got stars in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the week is already coming to an end. How fast time flies, but I'm looking forward to reading all the entries once things calm down over here.
> 
> [Title from here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOfFxhAhZuA) Enjoy!

Colorful strips of paper flutter in the breeze and decorate the streets as they pass, hand in hand so they won’t get lost, as she’d said. Ann cheerfully leads the way through the crowd, looking over her shoulder at him every few seconds with a blinding smile that makes his heart flutter. 

Every festival, she outdoes herself and dresses in a prettier yukata than the last, the patterns always bright and flowery to match the new hair ornament she bought for the occasion. It never ceases to make him breathless, and it makes him wonder whether he should put more effort into his outfits or not. Jeans and shirts are comfortable, but he wonders what kind of reaction he would get out of her if he would dress accordingly, as per Yusuke’s words. 

His lack of proper attire doesn’t stop her from looking at him so lovingly that his chest grows warms. She tightens her grip on his hand and weaves through the people towards the bamboo branches decorating both sides of the street. Her tanzaku is firmly being held in her other hand, a hot pink color that hurts the eyes if stared at for too long.

His own tanzaku, fittingly, is of a bright red color. It makes him think of red leather, and not the one that he used to wear as gloves. Idly, he traces her shape hidden underneath the pink yukata, and catches her lifted brow and the teasing curve of her lips when he looks up again.

Ren returns the expression in kind with a wink, chuckling softly under his breath when her face grows red and she whips her head around. 

Finally, after much struggle, they make it to the side of the overcrowded street and plant themselves beside one of the decorative bamboo. Carefully, he tugs one of its thin branches down by the leaf, and Ann ties her tanzaku neatly around it, smiling to herself. She holds the branch down so he can do the same, repeating his wish in his head before tying it off with a neat bow. 

“What did you wish for?” He asks, bent down so he can talk right beside her ear, his hands comfortably resting on her waist. 

Ann shakes her head, cheeks pink and eyes bright. “I’m not telling you.” He shrugs - it was worth a try - and she sticks her tongue out at him. “Have you seen them?” 

Their friends have long since been lost in the crowd. Ren isn’t much worried; they can look after themselves, and both his phone and Ann’s are in his pockets in case of an emergency. He shakes his head and guides her away, towards a blessedly empty, quiet corner of the street. If he crowds her against the wall as people pass about them until her chest is flush with his, none of his friends are there to bear witness. Even when the people are gone, her hands on his waist keep him close. 

There are many words to describe Ann Takamaki and how happy she makes him feel, but he doesn’t know where to start. The time spent apart, whether in the past or the present, is nearly intolerable, only made bearable by their constant calls and video chats. 

To have her here again after another successful modeling trip erases some of the longing and he’s intent on making good use of their time together before another gig whisks her away from his reach. She’s left a small overnight bag in Café Leblanc before they left for the festival, and he’s looking forward to spending another night with her in his arms. 

Ann’s bright eyes reflect the streetlights, opened wide as she looks at him, affection and love visible in endless blue pools that swirl with the warm yellow glow from the lamps. Her lips are still sticky and red from the sweet she had earlier, and he’s already tasted it straight from her mouth.

He leans down again for another taste, smiling as she rises up on her toes to meet him halfway, her soft and delicate hands tangling in the grey shirt he wears. His fingers squeeze her waist appreciatively as she parts her lips for him, and he tastes sugar and strawberry on her tongue as his own slips into her mouth. It’s wonderful, it’s sweet; it’s her. 

They part for air and he rests his forehead with hers, her breath fanning his lips and her fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. When she tugs on a lock and he shivers, she grins mischievously before repeating it. 

“Careful,” he warns lowly, whispering in her ear and feeling her tremble beneath his hands. His hands trail up from her waist to her ribs, applying just enough pressure to convey the intent behind the motion. “Keep doing that and you won’t get much sleep tonight.” 

“I wasn’t looking forward to sleeping tonight.” Her eyes are suddenly darkened, and he would love nothing more than to unpack all that he sees in her gaze and bring it to fruition, but they are in a very public place, and there’s a phone buzzing in his pocket. 

The ID says Yusuke, but the one who greets them is Futaba. “Ren, we’re leaving. Where are you?”

Remembering her still lingering social anxiety, he feels a little guilty for running off with Ann. “We’ll meet you at the station in ten.” Hanging up after a quick goodbye, he swoops down again to steal another kiss. “They’re waiting for us.” 

Ann doesn’t protest, only slips her thumbs underneath the hem of his shirt and rubs his skin suggestively. “Let’s not keep them waiting, then.” 

She will be the death of him, and he’s not complaining.

A restless energy nestles inside him as he guides her through the throng of people back the way they came, curling tighter and hotter whenever she presses herself close to his body so they can squeeze through a group of oblivious chatting people. It’s a relief when they make it out of the main street and into a quieter one, though now they have no more excuses to stand so close together. 

Ren fixes the flowery ornament in her hair and offers Ann his arm before they calmly walk down the street. The station isn’t too far, and soon their friends come into sight as they wait outside the entrance. Haru is feeding bits of cooked fish to Morgana, his head poking out of Futaba’s backpack slung over Ryuji’s shoulder. 

“That took a while,” Makoto comments, but thankfully doesn’t mean anything by it. She likes to tease them sometimes, and knows the right time to do so. “Come on, it’s getting late.” 

It’s a lengthy ride back to Yongen-jaya, spent quietly chatting with their friends, Ann’s head resting on his shoulder. She’s silent for the most part, sighing softly and huffing faintly when she smiles at some amusing remark. Ren draws slow patterns on her covered arms as the minutes pass, still wound up tight himself, but understanding her need to actually get some sleep tonight should she have changed her mind.

Soon, it’s just them, Futaba and Morgana in the subway, and then walking through the quiet streets of the neighborhood as they drop Futaba off at the doorstep of her house. “Night,” she bids quietly, returning the lazy wave of Ann’s hand with one of her own. 

Ren fishes the keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door to Café Leblanc, ushering Ann inside with a gentle push of his hand to her lower back. He locks the door again and takes her by the hand up the stairs through the dimly lit interior of the coffee shop, their steps loud to their ears as they climb up the stairs. 

He reaches out for the light switch, but a sudden warmth pressed up against his back and hands wandering over his chest make him stop. “Hmm.” Ann rises up to kiss the curve of his neck, and his skin prickles lightly. “I thought you were tired.” 

“Far from it,” she breathes out, fingers popping open the buttons of his shirt with practiced ease. “Just didn’t want them to think we were too eager to get home.” 

“Good job, Panther,” he praises, grunting softly when her nails scratch down his chest lightly. Ryuji and Futaba like to tease them for being handsy as much as they like to say they’re gross making moon eyes at each other. “You even fooled me. You’ve gotten better at acting over the years.” 

“Thank you, Joker.” His lips part in a gasp when she says the name, her thumbs hooked around the waistband of his jeans. “I learned from the best.” 

Ren quickly shrugs his shirt off, tossing it aside carelessly to be dealt with at a later time. He turns around just as she finishes unbuttoning his pants, his own fingers skillfully working on the obi around her waist as his mouth seeks hers in the dark of his room, the distant streetlamp casting some light into the attic. She sighs when the obi falls from her waist, the zipper of his pants now pulled down all the way. 

He breaks the kiss to catch his breath, slowly and carefully unraveling the layers of fabric to reveal her body. The yukata pools around her feet in silky waves, and he traces his hands down her sides, feeling the smooth dip of her waist and the flare of her hips. Her underwear is sheer and lacy. And red. A bright red that brings back memories.

She catches him staring, because of course she does, and cocks her hips to the side. “Come now, Joker,” Ann purrs, a coy smile on her kiss swollen lips. “Put those skilled hands of yours to use.” 

“With pleasure.” He catches her by the thighs, lifting her up to carry her over to the bed. Ann squeals as he picks her up, and laughs as she’s placed on the mattress, hair falling about her head in a golden halo that glimmers under the artificial light coming from the outside. 

Ren captures her lips once more, relishing in every sigh and moan, in his name in her breathless voice pressed to his heated skin, in her hazy eyes and flushed cheeks, in the tight grip of her legs around him and her slickness and warmth. 

There are many words to describe Ann Takamaki and how happy she makes him feel, but he doesn’t know where to start. With each day that passes, he finds out a new trait or flaw to love, and he’s confident he will find many more in the years to come. But even with her stubbornness and shortcomings, she’s still perfect.

She was perfect the way she was then, back in high school, compassionate and determined in equal amounts. She’s perfect now, curling into his side, sweaty and sated, smiling softly. She will be perfect later, with wrinkles in the corners of her eyes and hair of a silver color.

He kisses the top of her head, thinks of the wish written on his bright red tanzaku left in a street of Asagaya, and holds her close as she sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> | [tumblr](https://chininiris.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/chininiris) | [carrd](https://chininiris.carrd.com/) |


End file.
